


The End, Indeed

by Debi_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Post-Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2018-12-22 19:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: to the Alpha Gate challenge to kill a bad alien. This is a future fic so Dr Lam is mentioned, but it's the old team with their new ranks. Actually it was just for fun.





	The End, Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, it had to be done.

He’d come through the wormhole risking the iris. At first he was unrecognizable until he spoke. “They’re after me. Please protect me.”

The General came down as they loaded him on the gurney to take to Dr. Lam. “Who’s after you?”

“The council. They think I’m a traitor. That I was working for you.”

The officer only waived him off to the infirmary. His team gathered around him.

“Why did he come back here?”

“The council thinks he betrayed them.” O’Neill shook his head. “They’ve killed him. That wound is fatal.”

“That’s odd.” Carter said “when we know he was a plant to steal our technology all along.”

“Just not a very good one, Colonel.”

“That’s too bad.” Daniel shook his head. “It wasn’t his fault.”

“He did try if not succeed.” Teal’c replied.

“It’s kind of insulting if you think about it.” Jack pursed his lips and led the way out to his office above.

As they arrived, the phone was ringing. Jack picked it up. “O’Neill. Yes, I see. Too bad. Thanks Doc.” He turned and looked at the three expectant faces. “Jonas Quinn is dead.”

“Indeed,” said the alien warrior. “He will not be missed.”

Daniel sighed.


End file.
